The Dawn of the Abyss
by PoeticDevice
Summary: Thirteen people, one unworldly jungle and no idea of how they got there or what is lurking in the dark...


A/N: Thanks goes to my beta from GE Rusty Weasley! I have read fanifction for years, but I have never had any ideas that made me want to sit down and write a fic. This plot was born from too many hours of Lost and Doctor Who marathons, while reading Harry Potter fanfic and then going to bed. I should note that neither of the fandoms above will appear in this fanfiction. Though, I must admit, I wouldn't mind seeing The Doctor (Matt Smith) or Sawyer (Josh Holloway) with Hermione Granger.

Chapter One

We are not in Hogwarts anymore...

The year was 1997. The war against Voldemort was going strong and dark times lay heavily on everyone's shoulders. In order to add some cheer to the rather depressing year, Dumbledore decided that it would be best if a celebration ceremony for the leaving seventh years would be held. Today marked the last day they would spend inside the castle walls and tomorrow the first day of their hopefully successful adult lives outside its walls. Nevertheless, no celebration was official until someone pulled a prank.

Hermione Granger had her arms crossed over her chest as her foot tapped lightly on the stone floor. The group and her stood outside the Great Hall. She listened to Fred and George Weasley review the plans for the final ceremony prank they planned as a gift to their little brother for making it all the way through Hogwarts. They had managed to get an array of friends to help them. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Susan Bones were present along with herself, though she was not proud of that fact that she was a participant in a Weasley prank. However, she didn't want to be the one that bought down the group on such a big day.

The prank consisted of using a new line of fireworks that the twins wanted to test out before they marketed them. When the firework was set off, it would cover anything in the vicinity of it with a fine pink powder which turned the things it touched different vibrant colours for an hour. There was no spell or sponge that could remove the powder until it expired. Along with the colour change, it would burst different words into the air. In this case, the firework would say, 'Good luck, class of '97, you're going to need it!'

The group stood outside the Great Hall as the twins showed everyone what they were going to use and explained how it worked. Fred had a sample of the powder and George was holding the firework set in his hands.

"How does it work exactly?" asked Seamus. He had always been into explosives.

"We mixed a special type of potion with the powder in order for the objects to change random colours," said Fred.

"Well, what do we have here?" came the droning voice of Draco Malfoy. His friends Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott stood behind him. "Are you planning a prank for the ceremony? As Head Boy, I simply can't allow this. Granger, I expected better behavior from the Head Girl," he said as he sneered at them.

Hermione's face turned red. She knew he was talking through his teeth, but it still hit her pride. Fred stepped in front of the Hermione, placing himself between her and Malfoy. "Who is going to keep you in check at home now, Malfoy, with dear old daddy in Azkaban?"

Draco growled and pulled out his wand. "Say another world about my father and you'll regret it!"

The Gryffindors all took out their wands in return, which made Draco's friends also take out theirs. The powder and fireworks were still in Fred and George's hands. Unbeknownst to any of them, something lit the wick of the firework set, setting it off. As it started to explode, everyone began throwing spells thinking that the other side had started it. Some of the sparks from the spells hit the falling powder which caused it to have a reaction, and a bright light surrounded them...

When Ginny came out of the Great Hall, she saw the fading 'Good Luck, class of 97, you're going to need it!' The group was gone, but their wands lay on the floor, some still rolling from just being dropped. She frowned as she picked up one. Where had they gone? They had been there five minutes ago, before she went to help her mother find a seat in the Great Hall.

Hermione groaned, a light was shining in her eyes and her back felt wet. Where was she? "Harry! Ron!" she called out. She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again. Her vision was blurry and everything hurt. It also felt like someone was playing the drums in her head. Quickly she began to realize that she was in a place that looked like a rainforest. She could see green leaves and trees, it smelt damp and the humidity was oppressive.

"Hermione?" called Fred; at least she thought it was Fred.

"Over here!" she called back. She tried to stand but failed, so she crawled. "Where are you?" Something moved through the plants toward her, she went to grab her wand, but found that it was missing. Her vision was coming back slowly, but it was still hard for her to see detail. She could see a person's silhouette standing in front of her "Who's there?"

"It's Zabini, Granger." Hermione was unsure if she should be scared or not. All she knew about the boy was that his family was neutral, his mother was known to be a black widow, and he was a Slytherin.

"Where are we? I'm having trouble seeing."

"Some type of jungle. I have no idea how we got here."

"Are any of the others here with us?"

"Yeah Potter, Draco, Pansy, Weasley, Nott, Abbott, Loony, one of the clones and Longbottom are all here. We must have landed in the same place. Potter decided to make himself leader and send us out to look for you, Finnegan, and the other clone."

By clone, she guessed he meant the twins. So they might all be here together. The real question was, where were they and how the Hell did they get here?

"Hermione?" she heard Fred call again. He was walking towards her voice. Soon, she could see his silhouette appear next to Zabini. "Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

"I think so, I'm just having trouble seeing, everything is blurry."

"Can you stand?" asked Zabini.

Hermione tried to stand, but once again, her legs refused to hold her weight. She gasped as a sharp pain went through her right ankle. "I think my ankle is broken." She suddenly felt someone swoop down and pick her up bridal style and she gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Picking you up, Granger, you're no use to us if we have to wait for you to crawl everywhere," said Zabini. He started making his way back through the dense foliage. Fred was behind them calling for George.

"Hermione!" called out Harry, as the three people made it into a clearing where the rest of the group was waiting. He rushed to their side. "Are you okay?"

"I have a broken ankle and I can barely see. Does anyone have their wand?"

Harry shook his head. "No. When we came to, our wands were gone."

Zabini set her down gently on a boulder.

"How strange. Has anyone tried wandless magic?" she asked. She then took her hands and placed them on her ankle. She thought of a healing spell and concentrated on working the magic down through her arms to her hands. Her hands glowed a soft green and she gasped as she felt her bones reset with a 'pop'. Slowly, with her vision still blurry, she made her way off the boulder and tested her ankle. It was sore, but she could live with it. "Does anyone here have major injuries?" she asked.

"Fred has a broken arm and hand. The rest of us just have small cuts and bruises," said Ron, who stepped up to be by her side.

Hermione's vision was improving quickly and she able to make her way over to Fred, the only other redhead with them. Fred was holding his arm and limp hand against his chest with his good arm. Gently, she placed her hands on his damaged arm and once again preformed the bone-healing spell. Fred grunted as he felt the bones move into place with several crunching pops, it was an unpleasant feeling and sound. He tested his arm and thanked Hermione for her help.

The blurriness subsided enough so that Hermione could now make out the faces of those around her. They all looked worse for wear. It was as if they had been put through a tornado. Pansy and Susan looked like they had been crying. Luna didn't look as calm as she normally did in situations like this and all the boys looked to be on edge and sizing each other up. "We need to find Seamus and George. I don't think we should split up again, we don't know where we are or what is living in this place. The more people we have together, the better chance we have of surviving."

"Who died and made you queen, Mudblood?" snarled Pansy. Her arms were crossed over her torn robes where part of her pink bra could be seen.

Hermione looked down at herself and noticed that her robes were missing and both her jeans and shirt were ripped. She blushed when she realised that her navel could be seen. She looked back to Pansy and her lips formed a thin line as she answered, "No one. If you have a better plan I would like to hear it. Right now, I could care less about blood, Houses, or whatever else we let define us at Hogwarts. Right now, we are all stuck in the same bloody situation and we are all just witches and wizards, nothing more nothing less. I don't know about you lot, but I am scared out of my mind right now and my only concern is keeping everyone alive. If you don't like it, you're welcome to go out there and fend for yourself. "

Pansy huffed, but said nothing. Hermione then walked off in the opposite direction from where she had entered the clearing. Slowly, everyone began to follow her. After a few meters into the thick brush, a low groan could be heard from above. Everyone stopped and looked up. Seamus Finnegan was up in a tall tree, hanging over a branch on his stomach, if he moved too much he would fall to his death.

"Seamus!" Ron called up to him. The Irishman groaned in response.

"How are we going to get him down from there without killing one of us or him?" asked Harry.

Hermione bit her lip in thought before she turned to the group. "How many of you know how to do wandless magic?" Only four people raised their hand; Zabini, Fred, Malfoy and Harry. "Okay, we need to cast a Levitation spell on him. We will need to hold hands to connect our magic. On the count of three we will aim our hands at him and cast the spell together, okay?" Malfoy seemed to be the only one who did not like the idea, but he didn't complain. "One, two, three," Hermione counted out loud. The five of them concentrated carefully on their wandless magic and brought him down slowly to the forest floor where they were gathered.

Seamus groaned and opened his eyes, before quickly closing them and grabbing his head. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked in his heavy Irish accent.

Hermione knelt next to him and examined him closely. "Does anything feel like it is broken?"

Seamus moved each of his limbs and fingers, "No," he groaned. He forced himself to stand up. "Just sore all over, where the fuck are we?" he asked.

"We have no idea and we still need to find George," said Fred, now sounding desperate to find his twin.

"Fred, you need to calm down, if you do, you'll find him." Luna said mysteriously. It was the first thing she had said since they arrived.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" asked Ron.

Her big eyes stared at them all dreamily. "Well, they are twins aren't they? They have a connection that none of us could begin to understand. If Fred concentrates hard enough, he should be able to feel where George is. Just think about George, Fred, about what he means to you," she said in her far off voice.

Some of the group snickered at the poor crazy girl. "What could it hurt?" asked Neville. "He could at least try it and if it doesn't work, then oh well."

"So how do I do this?" asked Fred.

"We all stay quiet, while you close your eyes and think about memories of George and you will feel a pull towards him."

Fred sighed and closed his eyes. He thought about George and all the pranks they had pulled while in Hogwarts, and about building their joke shop. He then felt it, the pull toward his twin. He opened his eyes and began walking in the direction he felt pulled; the others followed him in silence.

They walked for a good ten minutes, cutting their why through the plants. Then Fred felt it, the overwhelming urge that his twin was near. "Look!" said Seamus, pointing several meters ahead to a tuft of red hair that was sticking out of some crushed plants.

"George!" yelled Fred, as he ran to his brother's side. He pulled him into his lap and then to his chest. George groaned. There was a nasty burn on the right side of his face and several cuts bled from the raw skin, the eyelids of his right eye were fused shut.

"Fred?" he croaked out.

"I'm here, George."

"What the bloody hell happened?" George tried to move his head and look around more, but it only made him wince.

"We don't know yet."

"Why can't I open my right eye?" he asked, as he looked at his twin with his lone green one.

"We'll get you fixed up," Fred said, avoiding the subject. "Hermione, are you strong enough to heal him?"

Hermione walked over to them and knelt by their side. The rest of the group gathered around the three. "I can stop the bleeding and make it so the skin isn't raw, but I don't know how to heal skin that is burnt to this degree, they won't cover that in my healer course until next year. I'm sorry, George, I can't repair your eye."

George seemed to let out a small laugh. "It's fine, 'Mione. I have always wanted a new outlook on the world."

Hermione gently placed her hand over the wound, and did the spells needed to repair skin. She even cast a spell to relieve the pain.

George seemed to relax as some of the pain left the wound. He sat up and said, "Thank you." He then looked around with his good eye, "Well, I guess it is safe to say we aren't at Hogwarts anymore."


End file.
